The facility has several objectives. First, its mission is to provide state-of-the-art light microscopy instrumentation for the Lab of Receptor Biology and Gene Expression. Second, the facility provides support to anyone in the NCI who requires assistance with fluorescence imaging. Present work in the facility revolves around four different general techniques: structural studies including colocalization, time-lapse analysis, FRAP and FRET.